


[One Shot] The Poppy Flowers

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Major Original Character(s), Multi, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is happily married, his job as a regular news caster is going just fine. Just when he thought that things cannot get wrong , it did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[One Shot] The Poppy Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Poppy flowers in flower language represent life and deathm good and evil, Light and darkness!  
> AND YEAH its the same flower from the quiz show and I swear I didn't realize it until I started writing the story and was halfway through *is shocked*  
> Maou, Smile, TQS and TRIANGLE OSTs helped me a lot xD

"I'm back" Sho said as he entered his home with a large smile despite the exhaustion he felt creeping in his body. He could hear two people welcoming him back at the same time "Welcome back" and hurried footsteps coming from the living room yelling "Daddy" coming his way.  
Sho dropped his jacket lazily on the hanger getting ready to catch the little human bullet rushing his way. He carefully caught his 4 years old son,Ryota, and lifted him into a hug. Sho moved his head back a little "missed me?" he chuckled.  
"unn" Ryota nodded as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck  
"Where's Mama?" Sho smiled as he slided Ryota carefully off of him and walked to the living room  
"I'm here, dinner will be ready in no .." her voice was interrupted by two arms wrapping her waist and a soft voice saying " and you, missed me too?"  
Nana sighed and gave him a gentle punch on his stomach with her elbow, but even that didn't part him away. He did squeel a bit though. "idiot, you scared me!" She continued chopping the vegetables "now go change, dinner will be ready in no time" she let out a quick breath  
"you're boring" He said loosening his arms and then pulling them away and then dragging himself to the bedroom "I'll rest a little, call me when its ready"  
"Hai~ " Nana said while Ryota was finishing off his drawing

~~~

"did he sleep?" Sho who was laying on the bed reading a book, asked without taking his eyes off the book when Nana closed the door behind her  
"YES!" She took a deep breath "Finally"  
She dragged her tired body to the bed and tugged herself in "he has a fathers day coming in his kindergarten by the way" she said as if she just remembered  
"when will it be ?" Sho asked , not yet taking his eyes off the book  
Nana glared at him but of course, he couldn't feel the death look she was giving him at all  
its not until she grabbed the book from his hands that he paid attention to her "What, I reached an interesting chapter" he complained  
"what's so interesting in a business book?" She was giving him a HUH!!! look  
"you wouldn't understand, now give it back to me" he tried to pull it back but she was quicker and threw it away.  
"will you properly listen to me?" She glared at him "Ryota is so excited for this day, so I don't want you to disappoint him!" she said seriously  
He went quite for a while staring back at her. Then suddenly letting out a deep breath and sitting up "bo~ring, we sound like old couples right now you know, we're still too young for this kind of argu.."  
"being young doesn't mean not car.."  
He interrupted her back by a sudden gentle kiss that sure was enough to make her stop arguing  
"I'll go ok!" he said as he parted away slowly  
"idi~~ot, stop being so sudden, and what was that for!!" She blushed but tried to hide it with an annoyed face  
"to shut you up" he stretched his arms on his pillow and rested his head on them. She was about to hit him with a pillow but stopped when he smiled big "and because I miss you"  
"you can't fool me" She said not sure if he was serious or not  
this only caused him to sit "no seriously, Nana, I missed you. we haven't been spending much time together! its always either one of us is out when the other is at home, so you have no idea how glad I am for us to be having this conversation now"  
Nana didn't say a thing and responded him with a smile. Silence suddenly filled the air. They were now talking with their eyes only. He smiled big at the sudden awkward situation which made her look away "well then, go to sleep! you need to wake up early for work, remember?" She said adjusting herself to her desired comfortable sleeping position.  
"I have a day off tomorrow" She could feel his wide grin as he said those words and she wasn't even looking his way.  
"So..." She responded as if she didn't know he was grinning  
He placed one hand on her shoulder and rested his head on it "I am not gonna buy it, I know you know what I want" His breath tickled her neck which made her shiver and sit up  
"but I have work tomorrow" She glared at him  
"but I miss you" he blinked innocently  
"I know that already" She rolled her eyes and laid down again "Good night"  
He laid as well complaining "fun killer...no...youth killer...Ms.forties in her twinties. idiot"  
"yeah yeah whatever, I get that a lot, now stop complaining and sleep, you have a day off tomorrow after all, right?"  
He smirked widely knowing exactly what she meant. He sat up a little, kissed her forehead "I love you" he said excitedly and slept like a happy kid anticipating the next day.  
"me too" she said lazily closing her eyes

~~~

"Where are you going?" Nana asked as Sho hurriedly wore his jacket and then shoes.  
"some work came up, sorry, I'll make it up for you guys next time, promise" He threw his cell phone in his pocket and rushed out.  
Nana sighed as she dropped the picnic bag and then dropped her body on the couch "cancel in plans, Ryota" She told her son who watching some anime on TV.  
"E~h! why?" Ryota whined trying to hold his tears back  
"papa has some urgent work, ne lets go to the park together" She sat up cheerfully  
"No~ I want to play with papa" Ryota whined  
"I'll kill you, Sho, for this, I will" She murmered between her teeth as she tried to keep the cheerfull smile.  
"Come on, Ryota! It'll be fun. I'll even call Takashi's mama so you can play together, ne? now stop crying" She tried. He stopped crying but defenitely looked sad  
"When will papa be back home?" He said with a tiny voice as the remaining tears slid on his cheeks

~~~

"Remember Sakurai! This is a dangerous mission, you can't report stuff like these without putting yourself in danger" Sho's department's head chief almost whispered to him in the shady room. Papers were everywhere, it was getting close to midnight and sounds and voices of young yankees staying up late probablly beating up some kid for money or whatever are the only voices that was heard.  
Yamamoto, the department's chief, looked everywhere in the room just to check there was no one but himself and Sho in the room. He leaned closer to Sho and nearlly whispered just in case  
"Iwai Yusuke has connections with Yakuza (1) it seems, He's been depending on them for getting rid of whomever try to look him up. He of course pays them a big amount for that, so you need to be extra carefull, got it?" Yamamoto looked right into Sho's eyes. Of course Sho's eyes were hesitating and his fingers trembling on the table but he looked determined to do it  
"Yes!" He said firmly "leave it to me"  
"So here is what you should do. First we will have you disguise as a customer and tell them you came from , Aizawa their biggest connecter, side." Yamamoto explained  
"Isn't that the police's work?" Sho's heart began beating fast now  
"look Iwai is a politican who sells drugs to youth, wouldn't such news get us a scoop? who cares about police!"  
Sho's thoughts raced in his confused mind and lowered his head. He ran a hand in his hair showing his frustration "I don't know Yamamoto-san..." Sho paused to take a deep breath then look up at Yamamoto "I...if I something happens to me during that..." Images of Nana and Ryota raced in his mind.  
"Don't worry Sakurai! you'll be getting a reward for this, promise" Yamamoto slapped Sho's shoulders gently "now lets go for a drink and something to eat, I am so hungry" Yamamoto pulled his jacket on.  
Sho stood up as he rubbed his face then looked at his watch pointing at 12 am "ah! sorry Yamamoto-san, I need to go back home now. lets have it another time"

~~~

"Shhh, Ryota is sleeping" Nana looked up when Sho slammed the door behind him.  
"Why are you sleeping here?" Sho dropped himself next to her on the couch and leaned back then closed his eyes  
"I was waiting for you and then watched some TV and fell asleep..." Nana got up "I'll heat dinner for you" He stopped her by grabbing her wrist  
"I don't want dinner" He dragged her to the couch and then placed his arm around her shoulder "So..where did you go...without me!"  
"its not like we chose to go without you" she complained  
"I am so sorry for that, really I am" He gently leaned and kissed her as an apology  
"do you think that's enough for an apology?" she smiled. He leaned again but she stopped him with her hands holding his face. She looked right into his eyes "I am only doing this to make up for last night, it doesn't mean I forgave you"  
He warmly smiled as his eyes sparkled of tears, only he knew why they appeared all of a sudden. Luckily he successed in controling them without her noticing.  
"I'll make sure I aplogize to you properly next time" He smiled wide then followed his words with a kiss, a deeper one this time.  
"I love you..." He whispered to her as he pulled away.

1:45 am, neighborhood was all quite, nothing heard except for stray cats and dogs barking. Sho enjoyed that silence as he stared at almost asleep Nana as he laid on his left side facing her . He ran his hand up and down gently all along her bare arms which made her smile "stop it, its tickling" she giggled. He moved his hand to her hair. "don't say its tickling here too" he chuckled but quickly felt a heart beat stop for a moment. "Ne,Nana..." His hand stopped moving and his features turned serious  
"hmmm"

"...."

"go to sleep already, don't you have wo..."

"If I wasn't here anymore..." He interrupted her which caused her to look into his eyes worriedly  
"What is this about?" She sat up  
He realised the unneeded worry he caused her so he smiled and shook his head "nothing reallly, its an "If" talk only" he laid down and wrapped his arms around her  
She pushed him away a little  
"Sho...is everything ok?" she said worryiedly  
He grabbed her closer again and burried her head between his face and shoulders as he ran his hand gently in her hair "I said don't worry , Nana. Everything is fine" He paused as he bit his lips  
"and I'll still apologize for today" He chuckled and kissed her head.

~~~

Sho's heart was beating fast as he pulled his car in front of a normal clothing shop that was located in a normal neighborhood street. He was dressed in jeans pants and a T-shirt with a cap. Sunglasses of course gave him a teen look. He took a deep breath as he stared as the weapon in his hand. A gun, he felt weird holding this kind of thing. But he only brought it along just in case something goes wrong. Yamamoto trusted Sho's smartness but Sho doubted himself when he was now doing it. Yamamoto had confidence Sho would do it successfully but Sho could only predict fail and his dead body thrown into the river or something at that moment. He placed the gun behind his belt and took a very deep breath as he closed his eyes "Nana, Ryota...Sorry if this goes wrong"  
He pulled his cap lower so no one would recognize him although he doubted teens watched the news at alll. But just in case again, the cap was there. He got out of the car and walked towards the shop's door as he tried to control his heavy scared breath.  
His phone ringing stopped him and he answered quickly  
"yes please deliver it to this address, thanks" he said quickly and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he walked again.

"Haaa~i" Nana rushed to the door when the bell rang.  
"Sakurai-san?" the man at the door who was holding a huge bouqet of poppy flowers, asked.  
"yes" Nana said looking at the flowers and then at the delivery man  
"I believe your husband...asked to deliver these to you"

Sho opened the door after quite hesitation "Welcome" a young girl said as she chewed her gum lazily  
Sho nodded as he looked around. A guy came closer to him "Why are you looking around like this, looking for someone"  
Sho assumed this guy was the one selling the drugs "I come from Aizawa's side" Sho whispered. The guy smirked real big.

"poppies?" Nana wondered as she pulled the card which was tugged between the flowers

Nana, I'm really sorry for last night, love you

Nana's heart ached suddenly, there was his sudden tight hug in the morning before he left to work and now these flowers. Nana was now sure something is wrong.

Sho was shoved inside a dark room with his hands tied together. He closed his eyes tight because of the pain "ouch" he whispered to himself  
"So...who are you? police?" Aizawa's face was so close that Sho could feel his breath all over his face.  
"No.." Sho mumbled  
Aizawa pulled Sho's T-shirt "Look, you'll be killed either way, but if you tell us who you are, we'll give you a peacfull death" he threatened  
Sho's eyes shot open "you really can't do this to me!"  
"its your fault that you lied, I have a list of my customers names idiot, you just can't come into the store giving a random name like "Yamada Ken" if thats your real name...don't understimate us" Sho was all shivering in the inside but he tried not to let it show on his face  
Sho's phone rang at the wrong time. Aizawa pulled it out of his pocket quickly not noticing the gun on the other side. Aizawa shuted off the cell phone without even bothering to look at who was calling.  
Aizawa shoved the cell phone to the ground and then pointed the gun on Sho's head "now tell us, who are you? and how do you know about us"

"ma its ok Sho-chan, I'll be fine" The guy in Sho's memory said  
"Masaki, this is dangerous you know, you might get killed" Sho said worriedly  
"who do you think I am idiot, I am Aiba Masaki the soon to be BEST reporter ever" Aiba said cheerfully as he stood up "Yoshi, Sho-chan lets go for yakiniku today"

 

"Police says he was poisoned between the time 5 and 6 pm. The body of a rookie reporter, Aiba Masaki was found later in the next day's morning" Sho rememberes hearing this on the TV

Sho looked up at Aizawa and looked him right in his eyes "It was guys like you who took his dreams and life away" Sho said pressing his teeth together in anger  
"It was guys like who took away my only childhood and best friend away" he screamed  
"No need for the drama, idiot. you're dying anyway. now SPEAK" Aizawa yelled placing his thumb on the gun's trigger. Sho didn't look an inch away from Aizawa's eyes.  
Aizawa pulled the trigger a little. The sound of it made Sho swallow hard.  
"Freez right there" footsteps running to the place followed that sentence. Sho cocked his head to where the voice was coming. A detective standing there with a crowd of policemen behind him with safety vests and and protecters stood ready for any kind of action. A woman stood behind the detective trying not to shake  
"Nana" Sho yelled at her "What the hell are you doing in such a dangerous place.  
Aizawa stood up and pulled Sho up with him and placed the gun on his head.  
"I followed you, I knew something was wrong, I placed my cell phone in your pocket when you hugged me all of a sudden this morning, I just knew something was wrong" Nana explained as she cried "idiot, what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him  
"one step closer and I'll shoot this guy" Aizawa yelled at the police. everyone stood still. "you got one smart girlfriend huh?" Aizawa whispered to Sho's cold ears with a smirk  
"shut up"  
Aizawa began taking back steps slowly as he threatened to shoot Sho.  
"Stop it please" Nana suddenly yelled as she swallowed her tears  
"Nana get out of here right now" Sho yelled at her  
"not without you" she pushed the detective and ran towards Aizawa  
"Nana NO" Sho yelled. A loud gun shot followed Sho's yelling. Sho closed his eyes tight  
"NANA" Sho screamed. He opened his eyes when he felt Aizawa's loosen and his body dropping behind him. Sho looked behind him to find Aizawa laying on the floor with a shot in his shoulders. Aizawa tried to reach for the gun he dropped. Sho quickly kicked it away and took out his own gun and pointed it at Aizawa. "Move and I'll shoot" Sho said firmly  
Nana passed out at the sight. Sho looked behind him at her and started to take back steps carefully "Please take care of this" he told the two police men who held Aizawa's hands to the ground.  
Sho dropped his gun and rushed to Nana. He kneeled next to her and lifted her head up "Nana, are you ok?"  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
She hugged him tight when she was fully awake and realised he was now fine "you idiot, don't scare me like that again" She cried on his shoulders. He responded her with a tighter hug. "Sorry"

~~~

"it was a professional shooter hidden among the policemen who shooted Aizawa, It was the detective's idea" Nana explained to Sho on their way back home  
"Nana, I am really sorry for causing you to worry like this"  
"unn " Nana shook her head with a smile "the important thing is that you're safe"  
She slapped his head "just don't do it again"  
"hey I'm driving don't hit me" he whined  
She laughed  
"you should've known better " She said with a serious tone all of a sudden  
"about Masaki" Sho's voice's tone lowered.  
"umm" Nana nodded  
"well...I became a reporter to fulfill his dream for him in the first place. he wanted the best reporter, he wanted the scoop! I thought this was my chance"

Nana went quite as a sigh escaped Sho's lungs. "I will make it come true, definitely, one say, Masaki, you just wait" Sho almost whispered feeling Nana's hand holding his tighter.


End file.
